pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - DTSC Kurzick FFF Germanway
This team is to quickly vanquish Drazach Thicket for Kurzick faction, starting from Saint Anjeka's Shrine (German district). It is also commonly known as DSC. The run will give, on average, 17k kurzick faction and takes around 15 minutes. Overview West Team *1 / 600 Mo/Rt *1 / Smite *1 / SB Bonder Middle Team *1 / 600 SB *1 / Smite East Team *1 / 600 SB *1 / Smite Diplomat *1 / Diplomat =Builds= West team This team follows the yellow route on the map. 600 Mo/Rt - West prof=Mo/Rt res=12 pro=12+1+3 div=3+1Bondof AbsorptionSpiritHim!"Vanguard Assassin SupportWas KhanheiBondAura/build Equipment *AL 5 or AL 15 Armor with Survivor's Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, and Runes of Vitae *Enchanting Weapon *Offhand of Devotion (+45 while Enchanted) Variant prof=Rt/Mo res=12+1+3 pro=12 spawn=3BondSpiritof AbsorptionWas KhanheiHim!"Vanguard Assassin SupportBondAura/build Equipment *AL 5 or AL 15 Armor with Survivor's Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, and Runes of Vitae * Resto set 40/40 Smite - West prof=Mo/N smi=12+1+3 pro=12+3 div=3RitualAuraSignetSignetBlessing@16Attunement@16RetributionWrath/build Equipment *Protection Prayers Headpiece for casting Life Attunement/Vital Blessing *-5e and +5e Weapon sets *40/40 Smiting set SB Bonder prof=Mo/R div=12+1+3 wil=12Him!"BreakerQuicknessStabilityAuraBondSpiritVanguard Assassin Support/build Equipment *+20% Enchanting Weapon set Middle Team This team follows the green route on the map. 600 SB - Middle prof=Mo/E pro=12+1+1 div=12+1BondSpiritof AbsorptionHim!"of SwiftnessBreakerAuraBond/build Equipment *AL 5 or AL 15 Armor with Survivor's Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, and Runes of Vitae *Enchanting Weapon *Offhand of Devotion (+45 while Enchanted) Smite - Middle prof=Mo/N smi=12+1+3 pro=12+3 div=3RitualAuraSignetSignetBlessingSpiritRetributionWrath/build Equipment *-5e and +5e weapon sets *40/40 Smiting set East Team This team follows the blue route on the map. 600 SB - East prof=Mo/E pro=12+1+1 div=12+1BondSpiritof AbsorptionHim!"of SwiftnessBreakerAuraBond/build Equipment *AL 5 or AL 15 Armor with Survivor's Insignias, Rune of Superior Vigor, and Runes of Vitae *Enchanting Weapon *Offhand of Devotion (+45 while Enchanted) Smite - East prof=Mo/N smi=12+1+3 pro=12+3 div=3RitualAuraSignetSignetBlessingSpiritRetributionWrath/build Equipment *-5e and +5e weapon sets *40/40 Smiting set Diplomat The Diplomat follows the pink path on the map. Diplomat prof=A/Me Domination=11 Inspiration=5 Deadly=4 Shadow=12+1+3EchoParadoxFormChannelingof FailureFieldNightmareOptional/build *[Pain *[Am Unstoppable!" Equipment *+20% enchantment weapon Variants prof=A/E Earthmagic=12 Shadow=12+1+3 Dead=3of SwiftnessParadoxFormof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorArmorBiteof Infection/build Usage *Once out, cast and maintain Shadow Form. *Aggro Mantids and Wardens. Bring them together and then continue. They will kill each other. Any not dead will be killed by a 600/Smite team. *Go to Bazzr Icewing to spawn the Mantids. *Go to Bezzr Wingstorm to spawn the Mantids. *Continue to the Rit bosses The Skill Eater and The Pain Eater. *Kill the bosses. If you die, a 600/Smite team will finish for you. Usage *Split into the appropriate teams once outside. *Follow the routes and clear out every mob you come across. *Smiters should stay back when not RoJing. Counters *Knockdowns from Wardens of the Tree and Forest. *Oni spawns. *If the Smite or Perma dies *Missing a mob and having to backtrack. Notes * Practice makes perfect. * Guild or experienced teams may wish to try the faster version on the original talk page